


Be Intehaan  (Limitless)

by crazycrystal10



Series: Tumblr - OlicityHiatusFic [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, FBI agents, Fluff, HEA, Knives, Married Olicity, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, fight, lil bit of fighting, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: In a fight, they are lethal.Around each other, they melt.AU.Tumblr prompt : 'comfort' by @thebookjumper .





	Be Intehaan  (Limitless)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people ! Here is my new fic. So ..I wrote fight scene for the first time ...really tell how it is. 
> 
> Enjoy reading !

 

*

Standing back to back in the tropical forest, Oliver and Felicity look at the gang of local criminals that surround them. There are nine against just the two of them. Who would have thought that their relaxing vacation would be interrupted by the local drug lord and his cronies. 

 

Felicity could feel her ragged breaths, the stifling humid air making the confrontation even more unpleasant. From the looks of it their enemy is armed to the teeth, with the sole intention of ending their lives. For a moment, just a moment, she lets herself feel the fear that's trying claw it's way to the surface but before she can let it debilitate her, she steel’s her spine and hones her fear as a weapon to face this enemy head-on. 

_ Bring it on, you bastards. _

 

As if the move had been choreographed Oliver and Felicity drop to their knees in surrender surprising their enemy. After a moment's pause four members of the gang move forward, cautiously, to tie them up and Oliver and Felicity burst into action.

 

Pulling out a pair of knives from her leather boots Felicity catches the two men coming towards her by surprise, slashing their throats in a quick succession, and before they even realise what has happened they fall dead to the ground. She quickly turns to face her two remaining attackers. Across the expanse she sees that Oliver has dealt with two goons as well.

"So  _ fellas _ , which one of you two wants to meet the maker first, huh ?”

 

Two goons run towards her with the intention of probably plowing down the supposed ‘little lady’ but Felicity attacks them, tackling the man nearest to her to the ground. With a quick hit to his family jewels, she has him howling in pain and using it as a distraction she finishes him off. Just then she feels herself being lifted in the air when the other remaining cronie hauls her off. His hold around her neck is suffocating, she has to fight to draw in her next breath. As grey spots start dancing before her eyes, she gathers the last of her strength and with her elbow hits him in the ribs. As she drops to the ground she takes in huge gulps of air. 

 

Ignoring the pain around her neck she stands to face him. As he charges towards her, she holds her ground with anger burning in her veins and the moment he is near enough she takes him surprise by gutting him in the stomach with her little pocket knife. Breathing hard she turns her attention towards Oliver and is unsurprised when she sees that he is fighting the last alive gang member. Fighting being the wrong word, Oliver was baiting and maybe play with the guy.

“Hey Oliver! maybe if you stop toying with him we can still catch the last flight out of this godforsaken place.”

With a wink in her direction he finishes of the last guy and walks toward her. When he is close enough she jumps him, wraps her arms and legs around him like a koala clinging to a tree. He falters, just for second, but then holds onto her tightly and the cold knot of fear in her chest loosens.

 

*

 

“It hurts, doesn't it ? We should have never taken that damn cruise. It's all my fault and now you have a knife wound.” 

Taking hold of her hand, Oliver made her look up at him. Wiping away her tears, he pulls her in for a hug with his good arm. “Felicity, baby, it's not your fault that we boarded a cruise that was smuggling drugs. And if I do say so myself...we handled it pretty well out there.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead he continues “C’mon, now let me take a look at you.”

Staring at him with a mutinous expression she replies, “I'm fine. You are the one wounded.” 

“And you are the one bruises around your neck.” 

 

After an incomprehensible mutter, Felicity moves back and gesturing to her ‘somewhat  hurting’ neck says, “ Have at it.”

 

And he does ‘have at it’. Making her sit on the bed, he pushes back her hair and starts applying the soothing lotion and antiseptic. The sight of bruises on her slender neck fills him with rage, makes him want to haul the guy responsible from hell and kill him all over again. 

But a look at her pinched face, trying not flinch from the pain, helps rein in his anger and he focuses back on her. Slowly, so as to not to hurt her more than necessary, he lifts her hands and bandages the cuts there and peppers soft kisses to the back of her hands.

“Felicity...why do we do this ? Why can't we just be normal people ?” 

“We are normal, Oliver. It's just that our definition of normal is different from others and as to why we do it..you already know why we do it.”

Kissing a tiny cut on his cheek she rests her head on his chest.

“I do know why we do this time after time but it still doesn't make it easy for me to face the fact that you could get seriously hurt someday.” 

“Oliver, I live with same fear everyday. I cannot imagine a day without you by my side. But my dear husband, we also have a job to do and we took an oath to serve and protect.”

Breathing her in he replies, “I know, believe me I know.” 

Being an FBI agent was his dream job and after all the injuries he had endured over the years, he still loved his job. And how could he hate it ? ; When it was the reason for him meeting the  _ love of his life _ . But on days like these, he truly wished that they had normal jobs, where they could enjoy a simple vacation and not get ambushed by a bunch of gang bangers. But he had also learned to be grateful for the small things, for the things that truly mattered and nothing made him more grateful than fact that he had his wife safe and sound in his arms. It would be all the  _ comfort _ he would ever need. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Tell me in the comments ( I love hearing from you guys) and don't forget to press the kudos button. 
> 
> PS: Time for some shameless self -promotion. So ...if you want book recommendation's and some lovely, meaningful quotes from books ..then follow my page @solastaquotes on Instagram, you can also like the page on Facebook. 
> 
> :)


End file.
